


Sunshine

by Ribbit_Frosch



Series: Sonnenschein und sein Regenbogen [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbit_Frosch/pseuds/Ribbit_Frosch
Summary: Wind relaxes from a long days journey, Four thinks he's cute.
Relationships: Four/Wind (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Sonnenschein und sein Regenbogen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Sunshine

Four watched from where he sat as Wind spread out his bedroll, the taller blonde smoothing out the edges before flopping down onto it with a sigh. His brown boots had been kicked off as well as his blue tunic, leaving him in his creme colored undershirt and boxers. Wind had shifted so he was laying on his stomach, face buried into the blanket that is his makeshift pillow.

A smile crept onto Four’s face as he watched Wind get comfortable, the boy was no doubt sleepy from the day's work. He watched as Wind’s eyes focused on the campfire, drooping every few moments as his face was pressed further into the soft blanket. Wind’s arms were wrapped around the bundled blanket as he drifted in and out of sleep, looking as if he were trying to keep up with the soft conversations. It was quite apparent to Four that he was nearly asleep.

With quiet footsteps the hero of the Four Sword walked over to the sleepy blonde, kneeling down beside him. He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the tip of Wind’s ear, watching with amusement as it twitched and Wind shivered moments later. Bright blue eyes opened to meet a rainbow of colors as he sleepily looked up at Four. 

“Are you tired, Sunshine?” Four asked, resting his weight on one hand and using his other to comb Wind’s bright blonde hair away from his eyes. A sleepy nod was all he got in response. A soft smile blossomed on Four’s face as he looked down at the tired boy below him. Pressing a kiss to his cheek he stood up to kick off his own boots and strip off his tunic and other clothing items.

The night brought a chill so he remained in his gray undershirt and brown pants. He was quick to wiggle into the bedroll beside Wind, the roll having more than enough room for the two. Wind was still laying on his left facing the fire, so Four slipped an arm around his waist and pressed himself close to the other. Gentle kisses were pressed to Wind’s neck and shoulder as he whispered goodnight to the boy who was no doubt asleep beside him.

The fire spread it’s warmth across the two as Four cuddled closer to the small sailor, his arm protectively around the blonde as he too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
